My Fair Raven
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: Beautiful locks of silken ebony, eyes of deep liquid sapphire and diamond, glowing skin of porcelain glass. Pure. Untainted. Sinfully delectable. Such a thing exists in the form of a peasant woman... But is she really as human as she doesn't appear? Or is there something beneath the lovely raven? Something... evil? Who else but an Earl and his Butler to find the truth? R&R!
1. The Raven

**My Fair Raven**

**Warnings**: Sebastian/OC. Some fluffiness. A bit OOCness. Language. First Black Butler fic, sorry if it's a bit off! Please R&R. Going to be a very short multiple chapter fic. It depends on whether or not I can or can't succeed!

* * *

It was just an ordinary day when _it_ happened.

Sebastian and his young master were walking side by side together after visiting a crime scene. They were there simply because of the Queen's suspicion of something odd having occured with each body. It seemed as though each of the dead men had been savagely bitten and bled out, however the stranger thing was that before the mens death, they had each gone missing three nights prior.

Very odd indeed.

However as Ciel Phantomhive was speaking to his butler/demon, ordering him to start on a list of any and all suspects so far, he paused, something catching his attention. Or rather, _someone_.

And that's when he saw _her_.

A single woman standing there near midnight, she seemed lost, staring into the distance with an unfathomable expression upon her face.

She was a stunning woman, yet no older than a mere child. Her hair was long, cascading to her waist in deep, rich ebony curls, with long bangs, framing her perfect heart-shaped face, delicate porcelain skin shimmering ever so softly in the dim lighting. She had dark, deep blue eyes that shone with more exquisite beauty than any sapphire or diamond. Full, long lashes brushing against her cheekbones as her eyes slid shut, crystal like tears resting on them.

She was not tall, yet still taller than most women, a slim, luscious figure which shivered from the cold. Her clothing, a simple brown dress which was torn slightly above the knees, one sleeve hanging off her fragile shoulder, she was wearing no shoes. Despite this elegant grace that came from her, she seemed so afraid, so alone, that it was a wonder no one else seemed to notice the treasure.

"Sebastian! Are you even listening to me?" The young Earl demanded, anger etched on his pale face, "What are you staring at?" he followed his butler's gaze, his single cerulean eye widening in shock when he realized it was just a girl. He'd been distracted by a mere peasant girl?

The raven-haired demon seemed too distracted, otherwise he would have heard it, the growling in the distance.

Then, a loud, horrifying howl pierced the air, all three of the brunettes heads snapped in the direction from which it came. "Young Master!" Sebastian moved forward to stand in front of his master, however the strange woman lept forward with such grace and speed that neither of them saw her move until she'd shoved them both out of the way...

Just before several, unaturally large beasts burst out of the sky, rushing past them in a series of snarls and howls. Had they been there a second longer both demon and human surely would have been trampled to death by them.

After the brief moment of shock passed, both of the boys looked at the young woman, who seemed to have a large gash across the left side of her body, claw marks, almost like a bear. She let out a small, startled sound, swaying and her sapphire eyes shut, as she fell forward. Sebastian caught the girl by her shoulders,

"What in Heaven or Hell..." Ciel uttered, him and his servant exchanged a look of pure confusion for once. What had just happened...

* * *

**What say you, fine people? I know the first chapter was short, but... Shall I continue my newest project? Hear your thoughts? I hope to indeed!**


	2. Guest Catastrophe

**My Fair Raven**

**Warnings**: Sebastian/OC. Some fluffiness. A bit OOCness. Language. First Black Butler fic, please R&R!

**Notes**: Thank you very much to my four reviewers of the first chapter, **Lady Shadow 77**, **dxlmao**, **slashingfruit101**, and **VampireSiren**, it's apperciated! I'll try to make Sebastian more teasing and update this story regularly! I've decided to make it at least six chapters, kay?

* * *

_'I can't believe this. Sebastian you have a lot of explaining to do...'_ Ciel thought with much irritation as they walked inside, past the double doors, the butler carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

Thundering footsteps could be heard, and a moment later Finny, Meyrin and Bard all appeared in front of them, "Lord! Sebastian!" they said cheerfully, yet still nervously at the same time. "We're so glad you're back-" Finny paused, seeing the girl in the butler's arms, "-Who's that?" his voice took on a dreamy tone, staring at the beautiful girl.

"She was hurt trying to help our young lord, Meyrin, please run her a hot bath while I see to it she doesn't keep bleeding." Sebastian instructed, "Finnian, prepare a guest room for her,"

"Yes sir!" they dashed off.

"Bard, can you prepare soup without setting anything on fire?" he asked the blonde male,

"Uhh, soup?" He seemed confused, it was the middle of Spring!

"Yes, she is freezing, most likely do to loss of blood," the demon said, touching the girl's forehead briefly, it was startling, her skin was so cold he felt the chill go through him, her skin was actually tinting blue.

"O-Oh, of course! Right away, Sebastian!" He started towards the kitchen, until the raven-haired man spoke up, "Oh, and no flamethrowers." he called out.

Bard grumbled under his breath as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Bard successfully managed to disintegrate half the kitchen, (in retrospect, he probably should have banned flare guns from the kitchen, but how in the world could he have known the idiot would have tried to use that to make soup?) he made some himself.

Knocking quietly on the door of the bathing room, he could hear Meyrin's insufferable high pitched squeaking and a loud thud. He let out a sigh, "Meyrin?" he called, slowly pushing open the door. If he wasn't an extremely self-controlled demon butler, the sight that greeted him may have actually left him stunned.

The whole bathing room was covered in ice!

Crystal-like ice pillars grown out of nowhere, and the ceiling, wals and floor were covered in a thick layer! Meyrin was currently on her hands and knees, probably trying to find her glasses, and the girl was fully clothed, in the bath, and half hanging over the edge, still fully unconscious.

Sebastian blinked, he walked into the room, and almost tripped over the redheaded girl who stumbled into him, the soup bowl flying off the tray.

He quickly caught the ex-sniper by her arm and spun around lifting his hand just in time for the bowl to fall lightly onto the silver tray, the soup following after, not a drop spilt.

"What happened?" He deadpanned.

"I don't know!" Meyrin wailed, frantically, "I put her in the water and then everything got cold, very very cold! And then my glasses fell off and I couldn't find them!" she blurted.

Letting out another sigh (he seemed to be doing that much more often), Sebastian grabbed Meyrin's glasses which had slid under a rack, and placed them onto her face, and she blinked, looking around. "Oh, my... What happened in here?" she wondered, and, while leading her out, the demon had to fight the urge to slap his own hand onto his face in frustration and irritation.

Looks like he'd have to bathe the girl, oh well. But he still wondered for the thousandth time why in the hell he'd hired those three idiots.

* * *

"Finny?"

"Y-Yes, Sebastian?" Finny asked, nervously standing outsdie of the guest room.

"Can you tell me how the bed ended up in the ceiling?" Sebastian asked, slowly.

"Um, w-well I got excited...about havin' a guest stay with us, and I...lost control." Finny said hesitantly, his eyes on the floor.

The demon nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and for finger, "And the cabinet?" He was at his witt's end.

They both glanced over at the pile of charred wood and ashes. It barely looked like furniture anymore. How was he going to explain _that_ to the young lord?

The blonde shifted awkwardly, "Pluto wanted to help?"

"Of course he did." Sebastian let out a weary sigh,

"A-Are you mad?"

He didn't reply, instead the door was swiftly closed in the younger male's face.

He was really starting to miss Hell.

What else could go wrong?

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short, but hopefully I'll be able to get the third chapter out today, if not then tomorrow definately! This one was just for silliness and badness, I hope I did alright. I'm not really good with the servants behavior...**

**Leave a review anyway? **

**Please? *Pout face***


End file.
